He Wasn't 2
by dramione12
Summary: Sequel to He Wasn't... my songfic Harry and Ginny have now had kids. What awaits them at Hogwarts?Rating just to be safe should be 12 for the most part though


Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot like every other story on this site, except if you are a bad person that copies stories without permission; in that case, SHAME ON YOU!! Lol

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I feel soooo bad for making you wait so long. I will work harder to get the chapters out faster. Okay again, I am sorry, but I'll let you read now. Welcome to the first chapter of "He Wasn't 2" 

---------------------------------

"Where is Harry with those diapers? Will he ever listen?"

Ginny told Hermione, "They're in the closet on the bottom shelf." She acted like she was telling Harry again. That was ten minutes ago.

"Now where is he?" Ginny told her.

Hermione, Ginny, and Draco laughed. Hermione was expecting her very first child with Draco Malfoy. He and Hermione had started dating around the time Ginny had broken it off with Seamus thirteen years ago. Draco still had a long way to go before becoming even close to friends with Harry and Ron, but Ginny had no problems with him after Hermione told the redhead she and Draco were going out and she trusted him.

Ginny figured that Hermione was old enough to make good judgments and decided Draco was trustworthy enough. It took a while for the purebloods to become real friends but eventually they became close. 

"HARRY, IT HAS BEEN TEN MINUTES NOW WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? HOW BLOODY LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO GRAB DIPERS OUT OF THE CLOSET?!" Ginny shouted to her husband in the hall.

"COMING GINNY!!" yelled Harry. The two women heard a crash and the Boy Who Lived stiffly walked into the living room with baby powder covering him from his black hair to his trainers.

"Well, now we know what the crashes were," the Weasley whispered to Hermione and they started giggling before Ginny walked up to Harry and told him, "Is it possible that you make more messes than our kids did?" Harry smiled sheepishly and didn't answer, and Hermione and Ginny giggled again. Ginny handed Hermione the diapers and they started chatting again.

The three friends still acted like they did in school, except for the fact that they got along with Draco (It's amazing how they all acted the same even though they were all thirty-one). After twenty minutes of chatting Hermione asked, "Where are the kids?"

"They are spending the night at Ron and Lavender's house." Harry and Ginny said in unison and seemed very relieved, everyone laughed, and then started chatting again.

Harry and Ginny had four kids in all: two girls and two boys. Their oldest were twin girls: Lyla Molly Potter and Victoria Ameena Potter. They were thirteen years old and starting in their third year of Hogwarts; they were both in Gryffindor like their parents. Lyla and Ella both had long red hair and bright green eyes. They were very curvy for their age, and with 36C breast they were the most popular girls in their year.

Harry and Ginny's twin sons Kareem James Potter and Yusuf Sirius Potter were eleven years old and were going to begin their first year of Hogwarts. Kareem and Yusuf were both PERFECT impressions of Harry. They were almost like triplets. They were all best friends with Ron and Lavender's children: John, 12, and Micaella, 13, also known as Kay.

John looked like Ron, with all the freckles and such, but with short brown hair. Kay was a metamorphous like Tonks so you never knew what she would look like. But for the most part she kept her natural look, with her mother's bright blue eyes and her mother's sloped nose, but she had bright blue hair that matches her eyes with black streaks in it. Her hair was cut in like her brothers but really shaggy and she almost always had it in liberty spikes. Her mother hated it, but Kay was a rebel. 

When it got to be around 11:00 Hermione left, saying "You guys can get really good sleep tonight with no kids Ginny! Wink " Ginny then saying "Don't worry… we will. You do the same with Draco" They both giggled before Hermione flooed away saying "The Malfoy Mansion"

Right after Hermione just left Ginny and Harry were thinking the same thing… "No kids, empty house _all_ night…and into the next day!" Harry and Ginny looked at each other suggestively and then raced upstairs to their bedroom.

They were too busy thinking about the activities that were going to take place to take notice of the magical Potter clock -- resembling the infamous Weasley clock Molly had placed on top her own mantel. All of the children's hands pointed to Mortal Danger.

--------------------------------

A/N: I will work even harder to get the chapters in this story out if you review! I Love U!!! Only if u review … kidding lol Please review and I have no clue what color Lavenders eyes are so I just guessed


End file.
